


A Willing Subject

by SlipFromGrasp



Series: Three for Three [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Luversen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That Luversen Fic Nobody Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipFromGrasp/pseuds/SlipFromGrasp
Summary: James is usually behind the camera, but tonight?? Maybe not...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Luversen - Relationship
Series: Three for Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Willing Subject

“I imagine this is awkward, being the one answering the questions instead of asking them.”

“This isn’t my first time.”

“True, it’s just the first since the Shelley Island incident, the Lockwood-Rally-Brouhaha, and the shooting that put you on death’s doorstep. That’s a lot to unpack isn’t it?”

James looked over to the glass wall separated his office from the pit. A certain desk was empty. Resisting the urge to frown, he replied “I manage.”

“That’s just it. How did you  manage to get out of a federal indictment? They have a 93% conviction rat—“. The interviewer is cut off abruptly, her recorder snatched off the coffee table.

“Okay, thank you Ms. Smythe, that’ll be all.” Jess had appeared out of thin air, it was the only way to describe it.

“Hey, we’re in the middle of—“

“I’m sorry, Mr. Olsen is needed off site, huge emergency.” James, still trying to figure out where Jess was hiding this whole time, was ushered out of the office and into the private elevator. “Um, what’s going on? I barely said anything.”

“Ms. Luthor was clear: If Smythe strayed, pull the plug.” Jess was double-fisting phones, furiously tapping with her right hand, swiping with her left. “Ok login remotely...delete, delete, delete...oh good, she hardly got anything...are these nudes?”

Jess put the left phone away and continued texting on the right, James standing there mouth agape. “Did you hack her phone?”

“Well,” Jess struggled to explain such capabilities, gesturing vaguely, “...working with Ms. Luthor gives one access to...tools.”

“Oh?” James scrunched his face. “Lena and I are gonna have a conversation about these tools.”

_ Ding! _

Jess, relieved to reach the underground garage, “You can have that conversation right now.”

The elevator opened up into the executive garage, an all-black Phantom idling in one of the 4 spots. The rear passenger window slid down and a voice chimed out: “Ok, who won?”

“1 minute, 18 seconds! You owe me a new car.” Jess was absolutely beaming. “Lena thought Smythe could at least get to 3, but I knew better.”

James asked, “If you lost, what would you owe Lena?”

Jess shook her head, a huge smirk forming and hopped back into the elevator, leaving the two alone.

Lena opened the automatic door so James could get in. “Allegedly Jess had a goth phase and the only remaining evidence of it lies in photos taken on 35 millimeter. You can’t hack paper but it’s only a matter of time before I get the goods.”

James, surprised at this level of silly behavior, “That’s worth a car?”

She scoffed. “Calm down, it’s only a Tesla,” she said with a wink.

“So where are we going anyway? End of my day was cleared for that interview but I was...” As the car pulled out of the garage and more light filled in, James finally got a chance to really look at Lena. “I was thinking about going over Kara’s piece for the um...”

His words faltered at the sight of Lena’s look: the knee-high Louboutins, the custom black peacoat from London, the choker with the silver trim, an updo that is certainly designed to fall in waves later this evening, and the final touch: round 2-carat red diamond earrings, the only set in the world, made by Kara.

James knew exactly what was under the coat. Lena wanted to play.

Lena slid her fingers down his tie, her hand coming to rest at his belt buckle. James became acutely aware of how tight his jeans were. “Kara’s in The Room, isn’t she?”

No response, just a cocked eyebrow. Her fingers barely grazed the length of his zipper. “Did you guys start without me?”

“Is that how you address your superior?”

Two fingers travel slowly down to his knee and back up again. A quick pinch on his inner thigh.

“Excuse me...Miss Luthor.”

“Better. And no, you’ll get to capture the whole thing when we get upstairs.”

Any other day, James would have jumped on top of her, right there in the car. But not when she was in play mode. She’s not Lena but Miss Luthor. He had to wait. It wouldn’t be much longer, they were pulling into the garage.

They got into the elevator. James found himself struggling with the keycode. “You know, this would be easier if you weren’t trying to jerk me off.”

“You keep talking like that, I’ll have you do the entire shoot fully clothed, with a digital camera.”

James stifled a witty reply. He finally entered the code. The elevator moves quickly, as it has only one destination (and was upgraded after Kara complained long ago).

When they reached the top floor, James darted off to get his old Leica and film. Distantly he could hear more last second instructions: “By the time you get in this room, you better be down to your shorts!”

One lens change later, James entered The Room, sans clothes of course. Mahogany walls, dark red carpeting, harnesses, ropes, clamps, every whip and handcuff style imaginable—half of which they hadn’t used yet—was available to Lena, for their pleasure.

A year ago this space was storage. And then one night Kara made use of James’ tie—dropped while undressing in haste—by letting Lena tie her to the bed frame. It was silly, of course; the bed was made of reinforced steel and Kara still managed to damage it once a month. But the thought of it, the image of it, the thrill of it? It had to be recreated. And so The Room was built.

The Room, rebuilt to be circular, is dominated by a king-sized four-post bed, on a slightly raised platform, in the center. The ceiling edge is lined with Lena’s special lamp for Kara. Typically, Kara would be kneelingin front of the bed and Lena would tell James where to setup his equipment but this time, an empty chair sat in Kara’s place and the ceiling lamp wasn’t on. Kara and Lena stood to the left and right of the bed, respectively.

Lena had ditched her peacoat to reveal a strapless black bustier.

“... like Angelina in that assassins movie ”, Lena insisted—last year—when they were prepping for their first night in The Room. The outfit originally came with a riding crop—which Lena never used on James, for obvious reasons—but it wasn’t out tonight.

Kara held his tripod and held her hand out for the Leica. James immediately tensed up. “I know, it’s your third favorite camera, I’ll be gentle.”

“Lena, what’s going on?” As Kara went setup the camera, Lena went over to the wall, where the cuffs were.

“Whenever we come in here, you’re always working while we ‘play’, you know?” Lena pulled down a set of black leather cuffs.

James’ eyes widened. “Oh boy...”

“Don’t be nervous. I only need you to do one thing tonight.”

A few minutes later, James found himself standing in the middle of The Room, naked, hands cuffed—gently—behind his back, and blindfolded. Kara was clicking away, detached from the tripod.

James chuckled, “I can’t even see you and I know your angles are wrong.” Kara scoffed, “I’m getting better!”

That statement was met with sharp pinch on his butt, presumably from Lena. “Quiet, both of you.”

There was a sound of a bottle being opened up. Hands rubbing together. Lavender and currant? He wasn’t sure. What was unmistakable were her warm hands on his chest and abs.

“You’re already hard, you sure you can keep this up?”

She didn’t want an answer; the teasing was part of the fun. It was simple: the only thing James was allowed to say is “I’m close.” Other than that, he was at Lena’s mercy and under Kara’s eye.

Using her fingers like scissors, she pulled at one of his nipples, while stroking his length with her other hand.

_ Click _

James began slightly thrusting himself into her hand.

_ Click _

Kara moved around, to better capture Lena’s lips on his neck.

_Click_

James could sense a building pressure. He was practically on his toes.

_Click_

“Don’t do it. Not until I say so.”

_Click_

“Le—Miss Luthor I’m—uhhhh...”

_Click_

Lena immediately let go. James pursed his lips, breathing hard through his nose.

“Very good. Kara, get him on the bed.”

This went on for about 30 minutes, the teasing, twisting, and pulling various parts of James body. With him tied to the bed, Kara decided to float above them both (she can’t wait to show him this shot in the darkroom).

Lena was genuinely surprised he could withstand this amount of attention but she had one final trick up her sleeve. A simple one really. She removed James’ blindfold.

“Look at me.”

He locked eyes with Lena, her mouth mere inches from the head of his cock. She dipped her head down, swirling her tongue around the tip, then taking him into her mouth fully. Somewhere there was a crashing noise from above but he didn’t break eye contact with Lena. She flashed her teeth once, right near the top and he came with a long, drawn out groan, hips thrusting upwards, pulling on the restraints with all his remaining strength.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, you—you made it,” Lena said, sheepishly.

“She broke the camera, didn’t she?”

Kara broke the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at SlipFromGrasp on twitter and tumblr


End file.
